Mixed Feelings
by SuperGeek7191
Summary: Sookie doesn't know what to feel. And the fact Eric is feeling at all is a small miracle. Lemons, lemons.
1. Temptation

**Set kind of the end of Season 2. I know, I should be working on my other stories, but this one has seriously been nagging me for a while now, so I have to get it down and out of my system. Tell me what you think =]**

**No, I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them for a bit. I'll give them back, honest!**

Bill had left on his 'business trip' the night before last and Sookie was waiting anxiously to start missing him. She couldn't quite understand why she didn't. She loved the man; surely she should be pining at least a little bit. But no, Sookie had yet to feel any longing for the dark-haired vampire who she called her own.

She had been working a late shift at Merlotte's and by the time she got home the sun was fast asleep leaving only the moon and stars to light her way from her car to her porch.

The porch lights illuminated the front of her home and she gasped, started, as she saw the large man stood waiting for her.

Eric. She wondered when he'd make an appearance. _Hell._

"Good evening, Sookie." he purred as she reached the foot of the wooden steps.

"Eric, what the hell are you doin'_ lurking_ on my porch?" she threw back, hands on hips, skipping pleasantries, as usual.

"I came to make sure you weren't lonely over here, all by yourself." he replied falsely, his eyes taking her in, inch by inch, as he spoke.

They both knew he was here to prey on her. Sookie suddenly felt very much like a lamb, staring into the face of a beautiful lion.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Sookie said curtly, crossing her arms.

Eric took a step forward and Sookie held her ground, not moving a muscle, refusing to be chased off by him. Another step as he spoke, "You know, there are few people in the world who can come back from fending off intoxicated rednecks, smiling a false smile, fetching and carrying all night and still manage to look as radiant as you do now."

Before she could control the reaction it spread across her face, running out and betraying her; a bright, genuine smile. Sookie lowered her gaze, a light blush warming her cheeks, and tried to force the smile away.

"You're not gonna get on my good side by telling me I look nice." Sookie said softly.

"I didn't say it to get on your good side, Sookie. I was merely stating a fact."

Somehow he'd managed a few more steps without Sookie even noticing him moving. How did he do that?

"Is that so?" she asked, looking up at him, her full lips still turned up at the edges, her voice more playful than she was aiming for.

"It is." there was a slight smile playing across Eric's lips too now and he was so close she could smell him. _God he smells good._

Eric glanced down at her soft mouth then back up to her chocolate brown eyes. They were brightly shining up at him, flickering between his own deep blue and his lips. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her – such a human urge – to extinguish the small gap that cruelly separated them and taste her, but she looked away suddenly.

I just wanted to kiss Eric Northman. I'm stood here_ flirting_ with him. What is _wrong_ with me?

She fumbled around inside her handbag and pulled out her keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside, just over the threshold.

He could smell her arousal, feel it flowing in her veins, soft and warm, tingling through her. He wondered why she fought him so much, so adamantly.

Eric leaned lightly against the doorframe and Sookie took several steps back, well out of arms' reach. Her cautiousness amused him. Does she think I'd grab her and pull her back outside? What a strange view she has of me.

She sat on the second to last step, her eyes running up and down his body involuntarily. He loved that look, angry lust, a bright, burning fire that seemed to consume her. He knew he wouldn't be waiting long. She'll give in to her desires, and soon.

"Why are you really here?" she asked with suspicious eyes.

He chuckled softly at her expression before answering her question with one of his own.

"Why do you insist on refusing me, Sookie? I know you don't want to, not really. I can feel it. I can _smell_ it." Sookie's arousal seemed to grow with every word. Is it the words or is it my voice that she likes? he wondered to himself before continuing, "You really are being somewhat of a tease."

"What?" she asked incredulously, her eyebrows shooting up.

Eric closed his eyes, concentrating on her, the sound of her breathing, the smell of her lust, the feelings pouring out of her and into him, filling him, making him hard.

"Your heart," he whispered with his eyes still closed. He began to beat against his chest with his palm in a quick rhythm mimicking her own, speeding up as it quickened even still. He kept in time with her as he spoke again, "Making your blood hot. I can feel your heat from here, Sookie. It's intoxicating." his beating quickened even further with her heart and his nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled her, "Your scent," he continued, his breathing matching her own exactly as he spoke, "The smell of your lust."

Eric's hand stilled, eyes slid open to reveal pure undiluted desire directed straight at Sookie. She shifted uncomfortably on the step. "It's really very alluring and quite unfair. I'm not just feeling my own desire, Sookie. Yours is hounding me also. Tell me, why do you resist, when you feel so drawn to me?"

Sookie swallowed before answering, hoping her voice would be strong when she spoke.

"Oh, let's see shall we?" she spat, proud of the control she had over her voice, "How 'bout you're cruel and self-centred and controllin' and untrustworthy and bigheaded and vicious and harsh and _soulless_ and all you ever do whenever I see you is try to get in my pants. And I love Bill!"

The latter part was an afterthought and Eric knew it. He smirked slightly before answering, "No you don't."

It wasn't what she had expected and he had said it with such certainty that it made Sookie wonder if he knew something she didn't. It definitely seemed to her that that was what he was implying.

"Of course I do!" she shot back, scowling, "I think you should go."

"Ooh. Hit a nerve?" he asked with a smirk and a swagger that made Sookie want to punch him before ripping all his clothes off. It made her feel very conflicted, and very angry. Angry because he _had_ hit a nerve. Because she had been wondering about her feelings for Bill these past few weeks. Because he seemed to know something, and clearly wasn't going to tell her.

"Goodnight, Eric." she said quietly but firmly.

Eric didn't move for a few moments, taking her in, the sight of her, the smell of her, the feel of her, and when he decided that she meant it he said, "The only way to get rid of temptation, Sookie, is to yield to it." before vanishing into the night.

Sookie sat at the foot of her stairs, Eric's words echoing through her, poisoning her.

Could he be right? Maybe I'd stop wanting him, maybe he'd stop wanting me, if I just gave in, just the once.

But she pushed those thoughts away as quickly as she could, banishing them to the back of her mind where they cowered, whispering to her and rattling their cage.

He knew she wouldn't be his_ just_ yet, but Eric was nothing if not patient, and she would give in to herself sooner or later. It was inevitable. Why fight pleasure?


	2. Claimed

**This story, I think, will generally cut out all the boring none-Sookie-and-Eric bits, so there will occasionally be time jumps. Sometimes the amount of time that has passed won't be specified, but I'm sure you'll catch my drift.**

Sookie parked her car a block away from Fangtasia and leant her head against the wheel for so long that when she lifted it she had a faint red imprint across her forehead. She didn't know what she was doing there. Why had she come?

She had just gone for a drive which, in her car, she didn't do very often. When your car is falling apart you only really drive when you have a destination. But tonight she had got in her little yellow car, with nowhere she needed to be, and set off. She didn't even realise where she was headed until she saw Fangtasia's red neon sign shining like a beacon. She had kept driving and then parked, trying to compose herself.

Why here? Of all the places she could've mindlessly ended up, of all the directions she could've gone, of all the turns she could've taken, she ended up here.

Sookie let out a long sigh and decided she needed some air.

It was foolish and she hadn't been thinking. The sun had completely set, she was in a part of town she didn't know very well and she hadn't fully taken the time to remember where she had parked her car. If she had to run from something – which, let's be realistic, she probably will – then she'd be running blind.

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking or how far she had gotten but when she looked around her she didn't recognise anything. She didn't know where she was or how to get back.

Great, Sookie, she thought to herself, Well done you. Shoot.

She turned around to retrace her steps back to her rickety yellow companion, figuring she probably just walked in a straight line, but she couldn't take a single step, she was frozen in place, her ankles shackled with fear. There was a man, stood stock still, looking straight at her. Had he been following her? Sookie knew right away that he wasn't human. She let her shields down and heard nothing coming from the figure. Vampire. Oh no.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her and she was against a fence. There were no houses around so screaming wouldn't help. Even if there were, humans wouldn't be able to save her, not if he had decided he wanted to snack on her. Screaming would probably just spur him on.

"I'm claimed!" she blurted out desperately.

The vampire looked at one side of her neck, then the other, before saying, "It doesn't seem that way to me."

His voice made her think of snakes and spiders and things crawling all over her. She suppressed a shudder.

"That's not where he likes to bite." she rushed, hoping he wouldn't decide to check anywhere else.

"You don't smell claimed." her captive pointed out, looking as if he'd caught her red handed.

"He's been away. I was on my way to see him now." she lied quickly, knowing that the fact her heart was already going like the clappers would conceal her tiny falsehood.

Tiny falsehood. The thought made her wish Eric was there.

"And who is this vampire of yours?" her captive smirked.

"Eric Northman."

The name just slid out. She didn't know why. Maybe because Eric is the oldest and strongest vampire she knows? Maybe because she was just thinking about him? Maybe because he's close by?

"Sheriff Eric Northman is your master?" He said it as it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. His next sentence told Sookie why. "Sheriff Northman doesn't keep pets, human. Do you think I'm stupid?"

She stopped herself from saying yes. Instead she said nothing at all, not knowing how to get out of that one.

The vampire smirked triumphantly, as if he had just won a debate, and pulled her head to the side.

"You smell delicious." he said against her skin, and Sookie shivered, feeling like thousands of creepy crawlies were all over her and she couldn't escape them.

Yeah, she thought, So I've been told.

Her mind was frantic. She was shaking violently and she thought she was going to be sick from fear.

Sookie squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She had never been fed from against her will, and only once when it didn't involve sex. That once was painful, but she had heard that nothing hurts like a vampire stealing your blood without consent.

She felt the tips of his fangs against her skin when she heard a voice.

"Eddie." Though the voice was soft, it was clear it was a command.

Sookie's eyes flew open, relief and happiness flooding her system. There stood Eric, hands in pockets, looking quite curious about the situation. But Sookie could tell he was very, very far from amused. His body was nonchalant but his eyes held a menacing threat to them.

"Eric," she breathed, the terror subsiding.

"Sheriff, I –"

"Get your hands off her." Eric cut in, his voice icy and holding no room for argument.

The vampire stepped back and Sookie instinctually ran to safety, wrapping her arms around Eric's waist and hiding her face in his chest. She felt his hand on her back, the other lazily stroking through her hair as he spoke.

"Tell me, Eddie, did she say she belonged to another?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, Sheriff but –"

"And you decided, what? That the law doesn't apply to you? That you can drain whoever you like, regardless that she belongs to someone else?"

"I didn't think she was telling the truth, Sheriff, I swear, I didn't know she was yours."

Eric hadn't expected that. She said she belonged to me? How strange. He didn't let it show, didn't miss a beat as he said, "It doesn't matter who she belongs to. She belongs to somebody who isn't you, therefore you had no right to touch her."

"I'm so sorry, Sheriff. She didn't smell of you, she has no bite marks, I just thought she was lying. Everyone knows you don't keep pets – "

"She is not a pet." Eric warned firmly.

"I apologise, Sheriff."

Sookie turned to see her attacker, now gone from strong, cocky, arrogant predator to a small, afraid mouse. He didn't look like the same person.

"Look at her face, Eddie." Eric commanded.

Sookie looked up at him questioningly, but all his attention was on the vampire in front of them so she looked back to Eddie. He looked unsure but after a second he obeyed and looked at Sookie.

"Remember her. She is not to be harmed. If you see her again, you are to give her the same respect you give me, do you understand?"

"But Sheriff –"

"Underling!" Eric's voice made Sookie jump, "Do. You. Un. Der. Stand?" he bit out fiercely.

"Yes. Yes, Sir."

"Good. Run along."

Eddie vanished in a blur of movement and Sookie let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you for coming." Sookie whispered, looking up at Eric. She would've taken a step back so she didn't have to crane her neck but his hand was still holding her to him and she knew he didn't plan on letting her go just yet.

"You didn't think I would?" he asked softly, looking more curious than anything else.

"I thought you might, but I wasn't sure." she replied honestly.

"Why did you say you are mine?"

Sookie blushed faintly. She didn't know why she was embarrassed, but she was.

"I don't really know. Bill's away and everyone knows you, you're Sheriff. And you're the strongest vampire I know. Besides what sounds more threatenin', Sheriff Eric Northman or _Bill_?"

Eric laughed a deep rumble.

"You have a point." he agreed, big headed as usual.

Sookie got that feeling again. That fluttery feeling you get when you're about to kiss somebody you've never kissed before. Eric was looking at her _like that_. Glancing from her eyes to her lips and back, like he was going to lean in. Sookie looked away quickly.

"What are you even doing here, Sookie?" Eric asked after a short pause.

"I went for a drive and ended up in Shreveport. I needed some air. I didn't think, it was stupid, it's dark and I just attract trouble."

Eric chuckled again and Sookie closed her eyes unconsciously to the sound. It was rich and deep and full. She liked it.

"That you do." She heard him say.

She opened her eyes to look back up at him, saw that he was still looking at her, and she turned away quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I should probably get back home." Sookie said, stepping back.

Eric released his grip on her, let her go like he had heard you should do with cats. Give them their freedom – and a warm saucer of milk – and they will like you more.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your car?"

"Ummm... You don't happen to know where it is do you?" Sookie asked, looking around. She didn't have a clue which way she had come.

"We'll find it." Eric said with a smile. He held out his hand and Sookie took it without really thinking about it.

It was half an hour before they reached her car. She had walked in pretty much a straight line but she'd took a couple of turns. Eric walked right to it, turning without really thinking, the way you do when you're walking home.

"How'd you know where it was?" Sookie said when her old, beat up car came into view.

"I could smell the way you had come."

"Oh, so I smell now do I? Gee thanks." Sookie joked and Eric smiled, blowing a small puff of air from his nose in an almost laugh.

"Yes, Sookie. You smell divine." he purred.

She hadn't realised until then that they _had_ been having normal conversation, without any come-ons. Weird.

"Goodnight, Eric." she said by way of dismissing him as she reached her car.

Eric turned her gently, pushed her against the side of her tired transport slowly, and, after a pause, leaned in to kiss her. He didn't quite know where the urge had come from.

Sookie turned her face away before he could fully close the gap, much to his disappointment.

"Eric," she whispered in a lustful voice that made the vampire instantly hard.

She loved that his breathing had picked up, though he didn't even need to breathe.

"I'm still Bill's." she finished quietly.

Eric scoffed at Bill's name and stepped back.

"Try not to get yourself killed on the way home, Sookie." he said coldly before vanishing.

Had I hurt his feelings? she thought to herself, wondering if Eric Northman was even capable of such a thing as she got into her plucky little car and drove in the direction of Bon Temps.


	3. Confused

Sookie was the last person to leave Merlotte's tonight, excluding Sam himself who was right behind her. As she made her way through the empty car park to her car she heard a small noise in the surrounding woods.

I hope I don't get beat up again.

She was just a few feet from her trusty yellow rust bucket. Just keep walking, ignore the noise. But she heard it again and instinct made her turn. She looked around the dark woods, cautious, before deciding it was probably just some sort of critter and turning back to her car. She let out a small yelp when she saw Eric leaning against her car just a few feet from her.

"Dammit Eric, do you have to do that?" she yelled, stamping her foot slightly. It was childish but she didn't care, she was sick of him sneaking up on her.

"I don't have to," he said, clearly amused by her fear and her small tantrum, "But I like to."

"Well I don't like it." she huffed, storming over to him.

She wished she could turn and walk the other way but he was strategically placed between her and her mode of transport, leaning against the driver's door.

"Are you stalkin' me or somethin'?" she snapped at the Viking irritably.

"What, you're allowed to come to Shreveport but I'm not allowed in Bon Temps?" he asked coolly.

"I didn't go there to see you." Sookie said defensively.

"I never said you did."

Sookie blushed lightly, feeling like she'd just admitted to something she didn't know was true or not. She had no idea why she had ended up there, and so close to Fangtasia to boot. She hoped it wasn't her subconscious trying to tell her something.

"What do you want, Eric?" Sookie asked, angry and tired.

"I think you know the answer to that, Sookie." Eric purred, his eyes trailing slowly down her body. She could practically feel his gaze caressing her curves.

She felt herself getting annoyed again. Mainly because her body was feeling things she didn't want it to. Could I possibly be more confused about this man?

"Is it impossible for you to just stop, for _one_ minute, tryin' to get me to sleep with you?" Sookie shouted, losing her temper, "I'm sick to death of it!"

"No you're not." Eric replied with a smirk.

"Stop tellin' me what I feel! You don't know every little thing about me just 'coz you _tricked_ me into drinkin' your blood!" she spat as viciously as she could.

She didn't see it happen but suddenly she was sandwiched between her small car and a very large vampire.

"Yes. I do." he said, his voice sending thrills shooting through Sookie's body, "I know that right now you're angry with yourself for wanting me." he purred softly as his hand slid slowly up the inside of her thigh, "For wanting me to do this."

Sookie gasped when his fingertips stroked her through the fabric of her work shorts, just hard enough to tease, nowhere near hard enough for her to get any satisfaction.

"Stop it." she bit out, not as strongly as she wanted, just a little breathless. She shoved hard against his chest but he didn't budge.

"You don't mean it." he said confidently, applying more pressure, making Sookie's hips push themselves forward unconsciously, wanting release.

"Yes," her breath hitched as his movements sped up, "Yes I do, Eric." a soft sigh escaped her at the end of her protest, making it clear she didn't.

Be more convincing, goddammit, what the hell are you doing? Have you completely forgotten Bill, the man you're supposed to be in love with? Sookie yelled to herself internally, but her body really didn't want to listen.

"Eric, please. I love Bill." Sookie whispered, her voice heavy with lust and desperation.

Eric's hand stilled, much to the disappointment of Sookie's body.

"I've noticed, Sookie, that the only time you ever mention Compton is when you are resisting me. He is just something for you to hide behind, because you are scared. You are in love with being in love, that is all."

Sookie stood, silent, not knowing what to say. Eric lingered for a second longer before disappearing as he often did.

Sookie let out a long, loud breath, got into her car and retreated to her home for a cold shower.


	4. Comfortable

Eric was sat on Sookie's porch swing, watching her as a cat watches a mouse. She was stood as far away from him as she could get, on the other side of her porch, leaning against the fence, her arms crossed in front of her defensively.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you're doin' here?" Sookie asked, suspicious.

"A human of Pam's has gone missing. I was wondering if you would like to help us find out what happened to her." Eric sang back as he took in the sight of her.

"That's all? Whadyou care about one of Pam's_ pets_?"

"I don't care, but she was a favourite of Pam's. And when Pam is unhappy, I am unhappy. And I do not like being unhappy, Sookie."

And that is how Sookie ended up in Eric's office with blood all over her t-shirt, cradling her purple wrist.

It turned out that a vampire by the name of Luke had drained Pam's human and gotten rid of the body. There had been a human witness who had not breathed a word for fear of a painful death. Eric tied the vampire with silver and locked him in the basement ready for the Magister. But not before Luke had lashed out.

He had ripped out Pam's throat, being stronger and faster than her, and the blood had gone everywhere. Sookie almost threw up from the sight and the sickening terror inside her. The vampire had then grabbed the telepath, one arm around her waist, the other locked painfully around her wrist.

As you can imagine, Eric was livid.

Sookie had never been so scared in all her life, even in Dallas when she was nearly raped, even when the Ratrays were beating her to death, even when Renée had his hands wrapped around her throat choking the life from her. All that paled before the expression on Eric's face. And it wasn't even directed at her.

Eric was a blur when he moved, one minute Sookie was being held captive, the next she was free and Luke was missing an arm.

Sookie promptly fainted.

When she woke she was lay on the couch in Eric's office. She shot up, immediately regretted it, and lay back down, trying to clear her head of the dizzy fuzz that swarmed around inside it.

Eric was sat looking at her, not a drop of blood or a scratch on him, looking very much like nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened. Sookie wondered briefly if she had imagined the whole thing before she felt the dull pain throbbing up her arm and noticed she was still covered in Pam's blood.

"How's Pam?" she asked quickly, suddenly very concerned about her.

"She's fine, merely a scratch. She wanted to kill Luke herself, but of course I couldn't let her do such a thing. The Magister is ruthless."

Sookie had no idea what a Magister was but she didn't bother to ask.

She was overwhelmed by the relief she always felt when she nearly died and woke up to find she was still here. The fact that she had experienced this feeling more than once was a bit disconcerting.

"I'm surprised you didn't take it upon yourself to change my clothes for me." she half joked. She _was_ surprised. Eric didn't usually pass up such opportunities. Sookie assumed he had been busy with Luke and Pam.

Eric smiled devilishly.

"Does the fact that I didn't earn me points?" he asked in a musical tone.

Sookie couldn't help smiling back.

"Maybe, if you continue to behave."

Eric was suddenly in front of her, too close.

"I'm not sure it's worth it."

He leant in as if to kiss her but he knew she'd turn away.

"Will you stop?" she laughed, "You're unbelievable, you know that? I could've been killed but do you ask if I'm okay? No, you try to make a move on me. As usual."

It was a rare sight to see Sookie so light-hearted, or it was for Eric anyway, and it puzzled him as to why it made him so happy.

He lifted her up and slid beneath her to sit down on the couch, placing her on top of him so she sat sideways on his lap. She could feel he wasn't aroused by the act so she relaxed, let him stroke his fingers gently through her hair.

"How's your wrist?" He asked. He seemed to care.

"It'll be okay. It's not sprained or anythin', just bruised."

"I could fix it for you." he offered suggestively.

"I'm not fallin' for any more of your tricks, Mr. Northman."

"You can't blame me for trying."

There was a small, comfortable pause between them, the feeling of Eric's fingers moving slowly through her hair actually felt really nice. Relaxing.

"Thanks for savin' me. Again." she said with a smile before adding, "Though I wouldn't have _needed_ savin' this time if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome." he said with a soft chuckle, returning her smile with his own, genuine, brilliant flash of teeth.

She liked his smile. His face was always handsome but when he smiled it got rid of the coldness in his eyes, he looked almost human.

"I like it when you smile." she said before she could stop herself, "A real smile, not that egotistical smirk you sometimes get." Though that smirk _did_ send pleasant sensations shooting through her, but she wasn't about to admit that.

It surprised Eric. He certainly wasn't expecting Sookie to admit she liked _anything_ about him. He found her words just made him smile more.

He brushed her hair from her face, behind her ear, and she felt him stir just a little in his jeans as he looked at her. She didn't look away, she knew she should but she didn't, she couldn't. She knew what was coming, but she didn't try to stop it. Here she was, covered in the dried blood of his progeny, probably with smudged makeup all over her face, and she still managed to excite him without even doing anything.

Eric leaned in slowly, glancing from her lips to her eyes, gauging her reaction, and closed the gap between them. Sookie was a little ashamed that she responded instantly, her lips moving softly against his in a chaste kiss. He was so much more gentle than Sookie had expected, his hand coming up to her face, cupping it as if it were something precious to be treasured.

Eric's tongue came out slowly to trail along Sookie's bottom lip but she didn't grant him access. She leaned back from him slightly, not mad or upset, just flustered.

"I shouldn't have let you do that. I'm sorry." She stood up from his lap and he let her, his tongue coming out to taste her on his lips.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Stackhouse." she heard him say as she left his office.

The kiss had left her a little shaken. Eric hadn't tried to seduce her just then, he had not tried to work her into a frenzy and make her forget she didn't want to sleep with him, he had simply kissed her, the way a couple who have been together for years kiss each other. When they get past the constant excitement and reach a comfortable place where they need nothing more than to just be together. That's what it had been – comfortable. Too comfortable.

Just as Sookie opened the front door to her humble home her phone began to ring.

"Hey, good timin', I just got in." she said lightly into the receiver, still a little high from that strange moment with Eric.

Silence.

"Hello?" she tried, wondering if they'd been disconnected and about to put the phone down when she heard a voice.

"Hello, Sookie."

"Bill! I thought you were never gonna call! I was startin' to worry." It was a lie, she had barely thought about Bill once since he had left. "How you likin' Mississippi?"

There was a long, tense pause that put Sookie more than a little on edge.

"Bill? Everythin' okay?"

"We have to talk." Bill's sombre voice replied.

Sookie's stomach dropped.


	5. Anger

The door to Eric's office swung open to reveal Sookie, waves of annoyance rolling from her. She stormed in and slammed the door behind her with unnecessary force.

"So what is it that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Sookie stood, arms crossed over her chest, brow furrowed, waiting impatiently for Eric's reply.

Eric looked pissed. It would've frightened Sookie except she knew he wasn't angry with her. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

He was, in fact, angry at one Bill Compton. The woman who stood before him was different from the kind hearted Sookie he had come to know. Bill had hurt her, and that, to Eric, was unforgivable. He didn't understand why.

"Sit down." he said in a controlled voice.

Sookie sat without being told twice, she didn't want his wrath refocused towards her.

"Well?" she asked, keeping up her irritated front though she now felt rather cautious.

"I'm sorry." he said simply.

She waited for the rest but when it seemed he had finished she snapped, "That's it?"

She knew he was saying sorry about Bill, perhaps that was the reason she hadn't seen him recently, he was giving her space. Of course he knew about it, he's Sheriff, he knows about everything. Plus his blood would've told him of her heartache.

But her heartache was gone now, replaced with a constant anger. She was angry at everybody. Angry at Bill for _everything_, for making her fall for him, for bringing such pain and violence into her life, for every lie he ever told, for walking out on her, for breaking her heart and crushing her soul. She was angry at herself for falling in love with him, for _still_ loving him, angry at Lorena for stealing him, angry at Sam for being so sympathetic, angry at Tara for being glad he was gone, angry at her customers, and colleagues, angry at having to keep her smile though now it made her face ache more than ever. Angry at every occupant of Mississippi. And she was spurred on by all the hateful thoughts she heard every day. Right now she forgot all that. Right now she was furious, with Eric Northman.

"You're sorry?" she repeated, disbelievingly, "You're _sorry_?"

She jumped up from her seat and turned to storm out but was stopped by a large body.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, startled. Stupid vampire speed!

But Eric ignored her exclamation, instead saying, "I'm not sorry he's gone. You couldn't trust him and I'm glad he left now before he reeled you even further into your obsession with him. But I am sorry you're hurting, Sookie. I'm sorry you're angry. I'm sorry he seems to have taken the light from you. Do not let him taint your goodness, that's what I wanted to tell you, don't let him ruin you."

Every word he said made her fury rise, because it was sweet and heartfelt and Eric wasn't supposed to be either of those things. It made her angry because he was being _nice_ to her, and that made her suspicious, made her think he probably just assumes he can muscle his way in now, use her up and leave just like Bill did. Well she wasn't going to believe a word out of his mouth, she wasn't going to believe anything a vampire had to say to her anymore, she would trust only the people who could keep no secrets from her.

"Get out of my way." she bit out, glaring up at his puzzled expression.

Eric wondered if he would ever figure Sookie out. She seemed to confuse and surprise him at every turn. Here he was actually being _nice_, and it just pissed her off even more. Her heat was exciting him despite the inappropriate timing. She tried to get around him but he moved into her path of escape.

"Damn it, Eric, let me _go_!" she shouted, punching his chest as hard as she could with the side of her fist. It hurt her hand but she didn't let that show.

Her violence just excited him more. She was stronger than she looked.

"No." he answered with a note of finality. The command in his voice sent thrills of enraged desire tearing through her.

She could see that familiar look leaking into his eyes. What is with him? She felt like she just couldn't win. Whether she was nice to him, flirted with him, or screamed blue murder and slapped him across the face, the result was always the same. Whatever she did, however bad she looked, he always wanted her. The thought would have pleased her had she not been so worked up. She admitted to nobody except herself that she loved the attention of Eric, a thousand years old and fascinated by her.

Her lust, her sexual frustration, joined her rage in its frenzy. It had been almost four weeks since Bill had left for Mississippi, twenty seven days and nights since she had gotten any satisfaction other than from her own hands. And her dreams were definitely not helping. The feelings inside her were getting confused, she couldn't tell whether she wanted to throw things at the vampire in front of her or jump him.

"You're such a fuckin' jerk!" Sookie spat, clearly on the brink of lashing out.

Eric's lips were suddenly against hers, somehow managing to be freezing cold and scorching hot all at once. Sookie pushed herself away from him, their lips parting for just a second before a huge hand came to her shoulder, pulling her back to him making escape impossible. She made a small noise of protest before Eric's mouth smothered her voice.

It was a few seconds longer before Sookie's lips started to react, to move hard against his, and he knew then that he had her. Her hands stopped pushing against him and instead began to pull him closer, clutching at his t-shirt briefly then sliding up his muscular chest to snake around his neck, her small fingers weaving their way through his short, blonde hair.

She pushed herself away from him again, catching Eric off guard, and slapped him forcefully across the cheek, actually managing to make him turn his head slightly to the side. He was bewildered. No woman ever pulled away from a kiss with Eric Northman. Before he could even begin to register what had just happened her mouth was back against his, her arms holding onto him desperately, even tighter than before, her fury and lust swirling around her, warming his skin.

Their tongues battled angrily against each other's, both fighting for dominance, Eric's fingers clutching at the loose wisps of hair at the nape of Sookie's neck before tearing her ponytail free so his hands could roam untamed through the golden curls as he had so often longed to do.

It was as if his mouth was draining all her thought away from her, making her pure instinct. She forgot where she was, who she was, she didn't care that the man she was kissing was a monster, and got helplessly lost in him.

A small noise came from Sookie's throat, dragging a low moan from Eric with it and she pressed her body tighter to his, felt how hard he was for her, how large he was in every capacity. Her hips ground into him roughly of their own accord and Eric shoved her fiercely against the wall, hard enough that she was sure her skin would be bruised tomorrow, growling a deep rumble, his mouth moving from hers down the side of her neck making her gasp for breath.

The small click of his fangs descending seemed to echo around the silent office, setting off a stampede of desire and need through her, trampling all her sense of morals and decency. Such things no longer existed. There was nothing outside this office, nothing except their two bodies, nothing except the feel of Eric's skin against Sookie's and the burning pit of rage and need inside of her.

Eric was quickly losing control of himself. She was so infuriating, so _hot_ and she smelled _so_ sweet; he wouldn't be able to stop himself now, not for the world. He swiftly pulled her t-shirt over her head then discarded his own, his mouth finding hers once more to continue his relentless attack as he undid her bra effortlessly, his fingertips brushing teasingly against her nipples.

Eric was never really one for kissing. Kissing is something humans do. It is something he needn't bother with much in his courting process. He didn't need to kiss his prey to seduce them, they threw themselves at him quite freely, and he didn't understand the point of it, the pleasure humans seemed to get from it. He could remember when he was a man he enjoyed kissing, but it soon got old after he was turned. It wasn't really practice that made him so good at it; it was just a natural thing. Eric had always been an amazing kisser, or so he had been told.

But Eric had often felt the urge, the need, to press his lips to Sookie's, and now, kissing the small woman in his arms, he found he never wanted to stop, he wanted to carry on kissing her always. Forever.

Sookie didn't even realise her shorts had been pulled down, along with her underwear, until she felt Eric's fingers. She made a loud, surprised, almost animalistic noise that nearly made Eric come right then, and closed her eyes as she concentrated on the feelings shooting through her as she kicked the clothing away impatiently.

"Sookie," Eric whispered before sliding one heavyset finger inside her making her moan lowly, "Open your eyes."

Sookie obeyed instantly, looking deep into bright blue fire as another finger stretched her.

"Oh God." she breathed, grabbing hold of Eric's wide shoulders as she felt her legs weaken.

Her voice was low and sultry, caressing his ears melodiously, and he couldn't hold back his moan of pleasant anticipation. She was so tight around his fingers, so hot and wet, and he struggled to stop himself from forcing entry right then. But he held himself together, continued working her so she was slick and relaxed enough for him.

Sookie fumbled with the button of his jeans, wanting more of him, her hands slightly uncoordinated from the ministrations of Eric inside of her. She finally freed him and he couldn't wait a second longer.

He lifted her legs up around his waist and lowered her down onto him quickly, making her call out harshly as her body registered the assault on her nerves, the_ size_ of him suddenly intruding her, stretching her in a way she'd never felt before, the opposing sensations of pain and pleasure mingling to form something she wasn't sure felt uncomfortable or exquisite.

She squeezed her eyes shut and when she felt Eric's hand pull her hair tight they flew back open.

"You will look at me." he ordered, and was strangely pleased by the new wave of anger flooding her system.

"Go to hell!" she spat back breathlessly, still determined to defy him.

He thrust into her fully, quickly, powerfully, making her scream.

"Mmm, I love how fiery you are." he rumbled before thrusting again, just as fast, just as hard, ripping another loud noise from her.

Sookie dragged her nails across Eric's shoulders viciously, hard enough to leave temporary trails of deep pink in their wake, an act of passion and revenge.

He paused between each thrust, the lack of movement torturous for both of them, but he was determined, she would look him in the eye, she would watch him claim her. He would win.

And he did. After the seventh harsh thrust of his hips – they had both silently been counting – she lifted her gaze, unable to take any more, her chocolate brown staring deeply into his bright blue, a crinkle of pleasure and anger and frustration between her brows.

Eric picked up his pace, her reward for obeying him, and she panted irregularly between moans, gasping for breath she couldn't quite seem to keep hold of, her muscles too soon beginning to shake with her oncoming orgasm as he pushed against that bundle of nerves inside of her. She tightened around him, gripping him so hard he couldn't keep back any more and as his fangs sank into her soft, smooth skin they both fell overboard, drowning in each other.

* * *

Sookie padded to the bathroom, sore all over, and after using the toilet, washing her face and brushing her teeth she examined the two small puncture wounds on the side of her neck. The bite had been hard, rough and so much more intense than Bill's had ever been, the skin between the two holes was bruised by Eric's incisors. He had not held back with her, and she liked it. It made her feel strong, like he didn't look at her and see a fragile doll made of spun glass, but a full-bodied, resilient woman who could take whatever he had to give.

She had gone to sleep relaxed, sated, bruised but completely satisfied. However, though her frustration was nowhere near as strong now as it had been of late, it was still there, loitering quietly throughout her body when she woke.

She stroked a finger across the bite mark softly, the entrance between her thighs clenching and flooding at the sting the contact caused. A small gasp escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, remembering Eric's fangs penetrating her.

She was all over the place. Her body wanted more of him, but her mind was pissed. Not so much at him, but at herself. She felt dirty and she couldn't tell whether it felt bad or not.

Sookie Stackhouse: just another in the long line of women who have succumbed to Eric Northman.

Shit.

The man thought he was God's fucking gift, that women will just throw themselves at him whenever he snaps his fingers. The bastard. Apparently he's right.

What the hell had even happened in there? How did they go from fighting like cat and dog to fucking each other senseless? She had no illusions, that's what it had been; fucking.

She had never had sex with a man she didn't love before. She couldn't lie though; she did have feelings for Eric. Weird, twisted, confusing feelings. He made her oddly violent. It scared her at times, often excited her and that freaked her out even more.

She had left quickly with not a word and Eric had let her go without protest which she was grateful for and disappointed at all at the same time. She didn't understand the disappointment, it's not like she had expected to cuddle afterward.

With a groan of frustration Sookie removed her nightdress and hopped in the shower, her mind quieting slightly at the warm water cascading down her but her body growing louder, humming, tingling as the water massaged her muscles and swept past the wound on her neck, caressed its way down her skin.

She got out of the shower no more refreshed than when she had gotten in. She could still feel Eric all over her. Goosebumps spread across her, shivers running up and down her spine, though she wasn't cold in the dense Louisianan air.


	6. Fear

The next two nights passed by without event. Sookie went to work, smiled, ignored the intruding thoughts that managed to creep into her skull, and then went home and slept, thought of Eric every waking moment and dreamt of him when asleep. She couldn't escape him.

Sookie had not seen or heard anything from Eric since that Thursday night in his office. She was pretty sure that now she had finally given in to him he had lost interest.

The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it. But Sookie still wanted him. She wasn't hurt that she'd heard nothing from him, she'd expected that, but she still craved him. Temptation, apparently, is not so easy to be rid of after all.

* * *

Eric had been going about his business at Fangtasia for the past two nights, trying to forget Sookie Stackhouse. Getting too involved would not be a good idea.

He had succeeded, he'd had her now, so why could he not get her out of his mind? He looked at the paperwork on his desk without actually seeing it, his head filled with memories of tan skin and blonde hair. Warmth.

He was like a pathetic junkie and now he'd had a taste it only made him want more, _need_ more.

Fuck it.

Why fight pleasure?

* * *

"Hello Sookie."

Sookie nearly jumped right out of her skin.

"Jesus H Christ, Eric Northman! Do not do that!" she scolded, her hand over her wildly beating heart.

It's just beating that way because he startled me, not because he looks so good in that jacket.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked, her brow crinkled.

She hadn't been quite as full of rage since that night he had drained it all out of her, but over the past two days it had been steadily creeping back into her, and she was mildly irritable.

'Here' was in her front garden, by her tired car. Sookie slammed the creaky door and crossed her arms, tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"I'm here to play." he grinned a brilliant grin and released his fangs, a predatory look washing over his beautiful features.

Instinct screamed at Sookie. Fear and adrenaline flooded her system.

"Eric?" she whispered warily, backing away slowly, "What do you mean, play?"

"Run." Eric ordered quietly.

And she did, without a moment's hesitation. Of course she could never outrun him. Of course her running would just get him more excited. Of course this was his game, the hunt, chase her down until her blood was hot and then drain her. But she ran anyway, her instincts leaning very heavily towards flight.

All she could hear was the crunch of the wooded ground, the scurry of creatures trying to flee the sound of her footsteps, and her breathing, ragged and loud and desperate. Tears streamed her face.

I'm going to die. That was the only thought she could think, I'm going to die. And no one will ever know what happened to me.

When she had been running for what seemed like an eternity she stopped, hid in a large bush, tried to quiet her breathing as she listened for Eric.

She heard nothing. Maybe he was just kidding. Maybe he just wanted to scare me. She didn't understand vampire humour but she was pretty sure it was a lot different to humans.

She stayed sat amongst the leaves for what she thought was around an hour, though in actuality it was much shorter than that. She was sure that if he was coming for her he would've caught her by now and so she got up and crept out into the small clearing.

Her heart was dancing madly in her chest and her breathing was so heavy it hurt her throat. She couldn't stop shaking.

She was about to start cursing Eric's name and telling herself what a bastard he is for scaring her that way when she was suddenly up against a tree staring at a pair of gleaming white fangs.

She screamed.

There was nobody for miles around, and there was definitely nobody who could help, but she screamed anyway, she couldn't help it.

Eric groaned lowly, rubbed up against her, and she struggled in his grip.

The fact that he was clearly getting very turned on by her fear only made her struggle more. Quite a vicious circle.

"Eric, please. Please, don't hurt me." she begged, tears flowing freely.

What happened next, she definitely wasn't expecting.

"You really think I would, don't you?" he said huskily before pushing his lips hard against hers, his tongue invading her mouth as his hips ground into hers.

He lifted her legs up around him, his hips thrusting, needing to feel her again.

To Sookie's horror she responded. The adrenaline pumping through her changed its course, her fear transforming into a fire of lust, a need to feel, to_ live_. She was alive.

And then she was pissed. She bit down on Eric's lip, hard enough to make it bleed, and his grip on her thighs tightened as a loud moan of pleasure escaped him.

He threw her down to the ground with a soft thud, the leaves that littered the ground breaking her fall, and was hovering over her in a split second. He ripped her Merlotte's t-shirt and bra from her body and pulled her shorts down quickly before discarding his own clothing.

Their kisses were hard and desperate, Eric holding on to Sookie's hair so tightly it hurt, Sookie dragging her nails across Eric's skin so brutally he bled. Fierce growls came from Eric, sending waves of fear and lust through Sookie's body. Her instinct told her she should be trying to escape but her body didn't hear a word instinct said. Her body was lost, deaf and blind, caring about none of the senses other than touch.

Eric entered her fast, without warning or mercy and Sookie squeezed her eyes shut, fresh tears rolling from them. She could feel Eric's lips on her neck, his fangs scrape across her exposed skin.

Every nerve ending was alive and bristling, every touch sent their bodies into overdrive.

Eric's lips crashed against Sookie's forcefully, his groans of pleasure and excitement filling her whole world. She thought there wasn't a single noise better than that. It made her feel amazing, the way the feel of her body made him lose all control.

They felt gratification on the horizon, blinking in the distance like a beautiful golden beacon, and it spurred them on more, both moving quicker, both needing to reach that perfect moment. And when it arrived, Eric sank his fangs deep into Sookie's skin, making her scream.

They lay, numb, in the dirt and leaves, Sookie resting her head on Eric's chest, Eric resting his hand on the curve of Sookie's side.

"What the fuck, Eric?" Sookie whispered eventually.

She tried to conjure up anger at him but she couldn't get past the high of her satisfaction and the relief that she was still here to feel such things.

"Do you feel it?" Eric mumbled, his thumb drawing lazy circles on Sookie's skin, "Life. Thinking it had been stolen and then suddenly having it again. It's exhilarating. It makes everything feel so much more..."

"Intense." Sookie finished, still breathless, "It was really intense."

She hated him for doing that to her, for making her think it was all over, for scaring her so badly. But at the same time, she had never felt anything like what she had just felt. It was amazing. It was overwhelming.

"You truly thought I was going to kill you." Eric mused quietly.

"Yes." she answered, thought it wasn't a question.

"It's a shame," Eric said softly after a brief pause, "I'll never be able to hunt you again after this."

"Good!" Sookie exclaimed, and then added after a short pause, "Why?"

"Because now you know I won't hurt you. It wouldn't be the same if the fear wasn't real."

"You're really kinda twisted you know." Sookie pointed out before standing up – feeling very self-conscious with Eric watching her every naked move – brushing the dirt as best she could from her skin and pulling on her shorts before searching for her shoes, "You owe me a new bra and t-shirt, by the way."

She was stood with her hands on her hips, giving him an 'I'm not at all amused by your antics' look, wearing nothing but shorts.

Eric grinned at the sight of her.

"You're beautiful." He said softly.

Sookie grabbed Eric's discarded leather jacket and swiftly pulled it on, covering herself from his appraising gaze.

"You better not _ever_ scare me like again, Eric Northman, do you hear me?"

Eric stood inhumanly fast, shamelessly naked, and strolled over to her.

"You're saying you didn't enjoy it?" he sang.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'! I definitely did not enjoy runnin' for my life. And I'll be honest, the fact my fear excited you so much really freaked me out."

Eric stroked his fingers lightly up the outside of Sookie's thigh and the sparks that flew through her at the contact made her gasp.

"You still feel it. I know you do. Your brush with death. The excitement." he pushed his jacket open to see her soft, warm skin, and she let him. "I'm a predator, Sookie. I was built to hunt, to catch, to kill. I've not chased down my prey in too long. Do you know how boring, how monotonous it is feeding on willing fangbangers night after night? It's been a long time since I have felt what you have just made me feel, my little lamb."

He backed her up gently against the trunk of a wide, strong tree. Sookie swallowed nervously.

"I'm gonna go home now, Eric." she said in a small voice. The fear he inspired made her tingle with want, and that worried her. It made her think she was a total freak.

"Not yet." he ordered softly.

He put his arms around her waist and gently lowered her back to the ground, pulled her shorts away a second time. His movements were calmer now, slower. Every time his skin touched hers, Sookie thought she was going to explode the feelings in her were so sharp.

Eric sucked and nipped lightly on her hard nipples, kissed her stomach, her hips, her thighs, before his tongue found that small lump of flesh that housed nerves built for receiving pleasure. With one, long suck he had Sookie breathless and tensing. She was too stimulated for this; she thought she was going to pass out.

"Eric," she moaned wantonly, not knowing whether she was asking him to stop or begging him to keep going.

She assumed he took it as the latter. He pushed his fingers inside her, hooking them, pushing hard against that spot that loved attention as he sucked gently on her clit and she came instantly, shaking and screaming to a God she was sure was going to punish her one day.

Barely a second passed before Eric's huge length was filling her again, pounding mercilessly, making her forget the world even existed.

* * *

**This pretty much came from Eric's line **'**There's just not much thrill left in feeding on the willing.'**

**By the way, for those who were wondering, Sookie's conversation with Bill on the phone would have been similar to the one in season three. Basically saying he's staying in Mississippi with Lorena, blah blah. I couldn't be bothered writing it if I'm honest, Bill bores me.**


	7. Quiet

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, my internet is being weird.**

**I want to say a big thank you to all that read, review, favourite etc. It makes me so happy when I see I have lots of emails telling me people like my stories =]**

**I'm turning into a bit of a review junkie, so those who help satisfy my cravings are extra loved! ^_^**

**Coming up is another lemony treat for you to enjoy =] Mmm, lemon flavoured Viking... nom nom.**

Sookie was so eager to get her mind off things – namely Bill abandoning her and the fact that she kept seeing Eric, the result always the same – that she got to Merlotte's over half an hour early. She made her way across the parking lot but before she could reach the entrance a heavy hand landed over her mouth from behind, another worming its way around her stomach and she was pulled into a hard, cold body.

Vampire, she thought, Shit!

The vampire dragged her quickly from the lot around the side of Merlotte's where they wouldn't be seen by anyone coming or going. Fear shook her body, making her feel nauseous. She was spun around rapidly and pushed against the wall, about to scream with all she had when she heard a familiar chuckling.

"Eric!" she yelled, pissed and relieved at the same time, "You fuckin' jerk, you scared the shit outta me!"

"Language, Sookie. I'm shocked at you." he replied calmly, clearly amused, and she swung her hand, about to slap him as hard as she possibly could when he caught it mid-swing, "Lashing out as well? Tut tut."

"Yeah, well, you bring out the worst in me." she snapped, "Must be 'cos I _hate_ you. Now get off me!"

They'd danced to this rhythm almost every time they saw each other over the past few weeks and Eric found he still enjoyed the game. He also found that Sookie rarely meant her words any more. Every now and then he would push her buttons just right and her fury would be real, but he could tell she was starting to grow fond of him – just a little – and him of her. He didn't like it, so he ignored it and pretended it wasn't so.

"No." he said with a smirk.

Eric pressed himself even harder against Sookie and she could feel his erection through his tight jeans, begging for entry.

"Eric, will you stop it? I gotta work. Anyone could see us." She struggled to get away from him but her movements only excited him further, causing a soft sigh to escape him.

His arms wrapped around her middle again and he pulled her to the back of the building.

"I don't think they'll see us now." he purred, his voice low and seductive making Sookie's breathing accelerate.

Eric nuzzled against the side of Sookie's neck before kissing the expanse of skin, tracing the line of her artery with his tongue, feeling her rapid heartbeat, and his fangs shot out with a click.

Sookie's entrance flooded at the sound and she gasped at the warm tidal wave of lust that was abolishing her reason and sense of decency, washing it away completely.

She took Eric's face in her hands, dragging him away from her neck and up to her mouth. Their kiss was quick, heated, desperate. She fumbled with the button of his jeans as he pushed her shorts and underwear down her legs.

He unbuttoned his jeans for her, pushing them down just enough to release himself, grabbed Sookie's legs and pulled them up to his waist, pushing her hard against the wall before entering her fast and rough, how she liked it.

She stifled her moans as best she could, and it just made Eric try harder, wanting to hear her scream his name, wanting every single pathetic person in the vicinity to know that Sookie Stackhouse was _his_.

"Eric, please, someone will hear." she half gasped, half moaned, keeping as quiet as she could which wasn't as quiet as she would have liked.

"I know." he whispered into her ear, a wicked grin on his face.

He thrust hard into that tight cluster of nerves inside her, hitting it dead on every time, and Sookie could feel the noise building inside her, trying its damnedest to claw its way out.

She let out a long, low moan, wanting to release her screams, but unable to let herself.

She couldn't let people know she was fucking someone against the side of a building. Her work building. While she was supposed to be at work. And Eric Northman, of all someones!

She pushed her hands underneath his t-shirt, wanting to feel every inch of him, dug her nails deep in his back and dragged them down, letting go of every violent impulse, feeling Eric's moan brush against her ear, her own joining in.

Her breathing became erratic as her body tensed around him, and then he stopped, leaving her dangling on the edge.

"Eric," she moaned, whined, begged, "Please, don't stop."

"I just don't think you're enjoying this as much as usual, Sookie." he said in an almost steady voice.

It was killing him; he struggled to keep control of his hips who were determined to keep moving.

"I have to be quiet, they'll hear." she whispered, her voice heavy with frustration.

"_I_ want to hear you, lamb," he whispered, his cool breath making her shiver, "I want to hear your voice, low and soft with pleasure, high and strained with ecstasy. I want to hear you scream for me."

He thrust into her suddenly, making her yelp, before stilling once again.

"I _can't_."

He slowly started pulling out of her and as soon as he felt her desperation he knew he'd won.

"Okay," she breathed, clutching him to her, "Don't stop."

He pushed into her again and she let out the moan without fighting it. A triumphant smile spread across his features.

He could feel both their crescendos closing in on them and as they crashed down he bit. She trembled in his arms, letting out any sound that wanted to escape, her hand curling through his hair, not wanting him to stop.

Too soon he pulled away, pressed his fingers to the wounds so she didn't get blood on her stark white Merlotte's t-shirt. He punctured his finger, rubbing it quickly over the bite mark, making it heal instantly, then licked up any remaining blood. His cool tongue slowly moving against her hot skin felt relaxing and arousing all at once.

Eric zipped himself back up and picked up Sookie's work shorts, dusted them down and went to hand them to her.

"Where are my panties?" she blushed a deep pink as she spoke.

"I don't want you to wear them. Just these." he said simply, holding out the shorts.

"You are not the boss of me, Eric. I'll not walk round with nothin' on under my shorts like some kinda hussy." she spat, her anger bubbling up to the surface.

Eric moved in close to Sookie, bent down so his lips were millimetres from her ear.

"Do you know what I'll be thinking of for the rest of the night?" he whispered in his lowest, most sultry tone, making her breathing pick up, "I'll be thinking of you, serving your customers, walking from table to table swinging your hips, your firm little behind, in nothing but these tight, black, short shorts." He bent down, holding them out in front of her feet, and without even thinking she stepped into them.

He kissed her legs as he slowly pulled her work shorts up, his blue eyes burning into her chocolate browns. He was determined to leave her wanting more of him and was silently pleased that he could feel her lust growing once again.

He leaned back to her ear, massaging her slowly through the black material as he spoke, "And every time these short shorts rub against you, I know you'll be thinking of me too."

His lips met hers, soft, teasing, his tongue gently moving against hers and stealing her breath away, making her lightheaded.

And then he was gone.

Sookie leaned heavily against the wall for a moment, her brain sluggishly trying to figure out what just happened.

It was like he glamoured me or something.

He told her what to do, and she just obeyed. That wasn't her. Sookie Stackhouse didn't get bossed around by _anyone_. Anger flared back up within her, combining with the strange mixed feelings of sexual frustration and complete satisfaction that were currently running through her.

How does he affect me like this?

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she called as she walked briskly to the back room to put her now dirty handbag on her shelf.

She didn't get far when Sam's hot palm closed around her arm.

"A word?" he said, clearly not pleased.

"I'm real sorry, Sam." Sookie started from her seat in front of Sam's desk as her boss closed the door of his office.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sam's sudden outburst made Sookie jump and gasp in surprise, her hand flying to her mouth unconsciously.

"What - ?" she began but was cut off.

"I know you've been goin' through a rough time, Sookie, with Bill and all, but... _Eric_?" his voice was a little softer, but not much, and the way he said Eric's name was like it tasted foul and he had to spit it out or he'd be sick. The confrontation made tears sting Sookie's eyes.

I am sick of being around people with a ridiculous sense of smell!

Or maybe he heard us? God, I hope not.

Sookie crossed her arms, trying to hold back the tears, trying to look strong, and said, "I don't think that's any of your business, Sam."

"It is my business, Sookie, when you're over half an hour late because of him."

I was out there an hour? That sure went fast.

Sam's expression softened and he slumped down in his chair, his hand rubbing his face.

"I'm just worried about you, Cher." he said softly before looking up at her, "That vampire is a monster. He'll drain you dry in a heartbeat, and he won't feel any remorse over it."

"How do you know Eric?" Sookie hadn't thought they'd met before but they must have if he knew his scent. There was that one time he came to Merlotte's but it also sounded like he knew Eric's character as well. The description certainly fit.

"I went to ask him for help with Maryann's craziness. I took Coby and Lisa with me, and he was lookin' at them like they were nothin' more than a good meal, Sook. I was shocked he even agreed, but I wasn't surprised he didn't come through."

"He agreed?" she asked, surprised.

Sam didn't like that that was the only part she seemed to have heard.

"Said he didn't know anythin' about it, but knew a vamp who might. Flew off to go see her."

Sookie sat in silent contemplation for a while before she heard Sam speak again.

"Those bruises you been comin' up with... He do that?" he asked tentatively, trying not to lose control of his temper at the thought of anyone hurting Sookie.

"Sam." Her tone of voice said 'I'm not going to answer that question'. Which, Sam knew, meant yes, he did do that. He wanted to drive a stake through Eric's cold, dead heart.

"Sookie, please, stop seein' him. I don't know how long this thing has been going on, but I'm afraid it won't end well for you. He'll kill you, Sook, and I can't lose you."

Sookie was taken aback by Sam's small confession. She knew, of course, that he liked her, but that was never going to happen, not with her boss. Sam was just a friend, a good friend, but nothing more, no matter how much he wanted to change that.

"You don't understand," she whispered, her own confession beginning to escape, unbidden, "With him I can let go. I can let it all out. All the anger I've been feelin', I can just let it go. He takes it away for a while, makes me forget. I can't stand him, Sam, but I need him right now."

Tears streamed down her cheeks at her words. She hadn't even realised but she _did_ need him. What a terrible situation she was in.

Sam said nothing, instead he got up, pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. She couldn't keep out his thoughts. _I wish I could take her pain away. Shit, that animal's got his hooks in her deep. Sookie please be careful. God, please, please don't let her die. If he hurts her I'll kill him myself._

"If you ever need to talk, Cher, you know where to find me. Okay?" He pulled away, held her at arm's length to look her in the eye, "Don't you hesitate."

"I won't." Sookie whispered, sniffing indelicately, "Thank you, Sam."

Throughout the night, as Sookie walked from table to table, back and forth, to and from the bar, the seam of her shorts brushed against her teasingly, and, as he had predicted, she thought of Eric with every step she took.

Her general train of thought was an infuriating mix of rage and lust; hating that she couldn't fully hate him and hating how much she wanted him.

Urgh, what the heck am I gonna do?

* * *

Sookie's little yellow car trundled up her bumpy driveway, the headlights illuminating the outline of Eric's seated form, lounging on her porch swing, a smug grin on his irresistible face.


	8. Weakness

Sookie woke to a loud knocking coming from outside. Hammering.

She wiped the fuzziness away from her eyes, wrapped herself in her robe and stumbled downstairs.

When she opened the door she was sure she was dreaming until one of the men saw her and jogged over, took her hand and shook it. His hand was so warm it almost burned Sookie who, of course, was used to much cooler temperatures.

"You must be Miss Stackhouse. Pleased to meet you, I'm Alcide Herveaux. I'm sorry if we woke you."

_I know he said to come in the afternoon but he really wasn't kiddin' when he said she'd be up late._

"What time is it?" Sookie asked upon hearing the furnace's thoughts, too tired to keep them away while he was touching her.

"A little after two, Miss." Alcide replied, as if her getting up so late was a tender subject that she would feel embarrassed about.

She grumbled something incoherent even she didn't understand before mumbling, "I had a late night last night." feeling like she should explain herself but not knowing why. "What's goin' on here?" she asked looking around the garden, still half asleep.

The driveway was pothole free, smooth as a pane of glass. That was the first thing she had noticed. The second thing was the large group of men that seemed to be fixing the exterior of her house, which had been looking seriously shabby even before Maryann's escapades.

"Well we've been hired to fix this place up. Heard it got trashed up real bad a couple months back?"

"Uh-huh. Who hired you, exactly?" Sookie asked with suspicious eyes.

"Our client said not to share that information with you." Alcide said apologetically.

Sookie sighed loudly.

"It was Eric wasn't it?" That sneaky sonofabitch, bet this is just something he thinks he can hang over my head. Don't forget all the things I've done for you, Sookie, _completely_ selflessly. She was being petulant, even in her thoughts, putting a mocking tone to them.

When it appeared Alcide wasn't going to answer she said, "You know what? It doesn't matter, I need some coffee."

She turned to storm off into the kitchen when Alcide's voice halted her advances.

"Is it alright if we come in now, ma'am? Only we were told to fix up the inside too."

"Yeah, yeah." she mumbled, deciding not to even try arguing with Eric today. She just didn't have it in her, not after last night. She couldn't even conjure up some mild irritation without it quickly evaporating.

Damn him.

* * *

"Sookie, it feels as though I haven't seen you in an age." Eric purred from behind his desk.

It had actually been four days. Sookie had been climbing the walls, her frustration clawing at her, and an odd emptiness in her chest that she didn't like. Eric told himself he didn't miss her but as soon as she walked through the door he knew his heart would have sped a little faster had it any need to beat at all.

"I've been busy, I've had builders traipsing through my house for the past four days. You wouldn't happen to know anythin' about that now, would you?" Sookie asked accusingly.

"So, you finally got around to fixing that place up?" Eric asked, leaning back in his chair, ignoring her question.

"Eric, I don't care how much all that cost, I'm paying you back. I don't need any favours." Sookie said with a frown, her arms crossed and her eyes defiant.

Eric stood and strolled to the front of his desk where he leaned lightly on the edge, eying her like a predator does his prey.

"It wasn't a favour. It was a gift." he said.

"Sure. And why, exactly, would you give me a gift?"

"Because I didn't want you living in that place when it looked like it was about to fall down." He pushed himself from his desk and closed the gap between them slowly, walking, for once, at human speed, "You, my love, deserve a mansion, a grand estate. I understand your little wooden thing holds many memories for you and you prefer understated, but I think it at least should be stable."

His voice was soft, his eyes warm, and it made Sookie's insides turn nervously.

"Don't do that," she said softly as he slowly tucked her hair behind her ear, "Don't be nice to me."

He moved so fast she didn't know what was happening for a second as he slammed her hard against the wall.

"You rather I do this?" he purred seductively as he nipped hard at her neck, the sharp stings making her gasp, "You rather I was course and mean?"

She heard the click of his fangs extending and a small noise escaped her making Eric's jeans feel even tighter, a soft growl rumbling through him.

Merely four days, and he felt like a man that had been stranded in the desert and had just come across a fresh spring.

The buttons of her blouse were undone without Eric even seeming to move. His hands explored her skin as if he'd never felt it before, sending chills right through her.

"You know, Sookie," he whispered against her ear as he pushed her blouse off her shoulders, "You don't seem appropriately grateful for your gift." His tone of voice held a dangerous edge to it that Sookie couldn't help but love.

He pulled her from the wall to his desk, pushed the contents off haphazardly, and bent her face-down over the edge. Her jeans were suddenly gone and his hand was on her back holding her in place. She felt very exposed, completely helpless, and overwhelmingly turned on.

"I think you ought to be punished for your bad manners."

Before her brain could catch up she heard a loud slap and a not unpleasant pain shot through her. He knew exactly how hard to hit, exactly how much she liked. The next hit hurt just a little more and by the time his hand had collided with her behind a fifth time Sookie yelped, "Stop." tears forming in her eyes, her hands clutching at the edges of the desk, her breathing hard.

"Stop…?" he prompted.

Another slap and her tears spilled over.

"Stop, please." Sookie cried softly, and she let out a sigh of relief when she felt his hand gently soothing her pink skin.

The weight from her back eased and she went to stand when he pushed her back down.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Sookie's whole body trembled with fear and lust and a boiling anger that sent waves crashing through her. But her want was far stronger and she stayed still as Eric's fingers danced across her skin, making the entrance between her legs ache so intolerably she couldn't hold back the small whimper that escaped her. She felt his hands moving up the inside of her thighs and she wriggled impatiently.

She had expected to feel his fingers but instead she was stretched and filled completely by his giant mass. She cried out loudly in shock and pain and pleasure at the sudden, unexpected assault, pushing back against him, wanting all of him.

Eric's thrusts were painfully hard, pounding her into his desk mercilessly, his groans of pleasure mingling with her near screams. His hands slid down her sides, coming to rest at her hips where they held on tightly as he pulled her back and pushed her forward, his movements becoming quicker, more desperate, as he felt his end close in on him.

Sookie's clit throbbed and complained at the lack of attention and just as the feeling became unbearable his hand slid around her to rub it, gentle and quick, pushing Sookie forcefully into that moment where the world falls away.

Her body hadn't even stopped its convulsions when she was suddenly on her back and Eric was once again driving into her with just as much zeal as before.

He pulled her up, her chest pressed against his, and she was sure she would have hand shaped bruises on her back in the morning.

Her gaze was glued to his. There was something in his eyes she couldn't read and she found it was impossible to look away.

After what felt to them like hours and mere seconds all at once they felt their second time coming around and when Eric's fangs sank deep into Sookie's skin they both collapsed onto his desk, shaking and moaning loudly.

Eric picked Sookie up, when he had gained control of his legs, and strolled to the couch, laying her atop him.

"I think we should leave it fours days more often." Sookie mumbled as she nuzzled Eric's neck, breathing in the smell of him. Like the sea, but cool, fresh, like the ocean in winter. "You miss me or somethin'?" she finished with a smile.

"Mhmm." Eric mumbled back as he traced lazy patterns across Sookie's hip.

They lay, tangled up in each other, listening to each other's breathing, until Sookie eventually, reluctantly, said, "I should get goin'."

"Hmm." Eric agreed, though he really didn't want her to.

She got dressed quickly, Eric's eyes following her.

"Thanks, you know, for the builders and all." she said almost sheepishly and gave him a quick peck on the lips before rushing out.

Eric's fingers came absently up to his mouth. The place her lips had been seemed to tingle, the contact brief and sweet. He shook his thoughts away, tugged on his clothes and went back to work, scowling at his weakness.

I should have just asked her to stay.

I shouldn't have wanted to ask her to stay.

What the hell is wrong with me?


	9. Hurt

**Oh my lord! I just watched the season finale and everything I suspected of Bill was true! *Is proud of self***

**That no good, dirty, rotten bastard.**

**You may guess, I hate him even more now for his attempt at hurting our Eric! *Grumbles angrily, scowling***

**Now, on to the chapter. This one is less lemon flavoured than the previous few. My apologies ^_^ Hope you like it! Reviews are good *hint, hint* =]**

Sookie approached Fangtasia, excited to see Eric though she tried not to be.

She opened the door to Eric's office to see him stood in front of his desk, legs clamped around his waist, over exaggerated moans coming from the woman wrapped around him. At her arrival Eric turned to reveal bloody lips.

"Sookie," he purred with a smile, licking the red away, "What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you tonight."

She felt like she'd just walked in on him having sex with another woman, which freaked her out because they weren't even together, not really. She wasn't his. He wasn't _hers_. And he was only feeding on the woman. So why did she feel so hurt?

Eric felt her emotions, saw the expression on her face and felt strangely guilty for what he was doing.

"Leave." he said to the woman on his desk and she stood up and walked out of the office without another word, clearly offended by the rejection.

Eric wasn't concerned with her though, he was concerned with himself.

Sookie had no right to feel the way she did, so why did he feel the overwhelming desire to apologise? To beg for her forgiveness? The urge made him feel disgusted with himself.

Eric leaned against his desk casually, looking at Sookie with smouldering eyes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." she said coldly.

"I never mind an interruption when it is you doing the interrupting, lamb." he purred, making it clear he thought he had done nothing wrong. Which I haven't, he reassured himself.

"Who was she?" Sookie asked, though she knew she sounded like a jealous girlfriend. She couldn't stop herself.

"Jane or Joanne or Julie... something like that. Why does it matter?" he was being deliberately dismissive. There was no way he was going to become whipped by some insignificant human, he told himself.

"It doesn't." Sookie said in a tone that clearly stated otherwise.

Eric pushed himself away from his desk and walked towards the telepath. He bent down to kiss her but she turned away from him.

"Sookie, why are you being like this?" Eric asked, becoming mildly irritated, with her or himself he didn't know.

"Oh I don't know, Eric, maybe because you were just feeding from some slut who's got God knows what. So I'd rather not have your blood smeared tongue anywhere near me thank you very much."

Sookie suddenly found herself against the wall looking into the face of quite an angry Eric.

"Do you think you have some sort of claim over me?" he asked in a low, menacing tone that sent fear flooding through her. Eric had never truly lost his temper with her but she was afraid he was about to.

She didn't answer and it only served to make his anger grow. He took her wrists in his hands, pinning them up either side of her head.

"Well?"

"No." she managed to whimper.

"Then why, pray tell, are you acting as though I have wronged you? If I were fucking that girl right then it would still be no business of yours." His voice was a hushed hiss, barely controlled, and when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks the wrench it caused in his gut spurred him on.

He hated it. He hated that he cared for this small, breakable little thing. He hated that he wanted to apologise to her. Apologise to a human! He silently scoffed at his failing.

The overwhelming need to keep her at bay reared its ugly head. He needed to prove he wasn't attached to this woman. He can't let her see her tears affect him. He can't let her see she means anything to him.

"Do not presume I care for you, Sookie," he spat, "You mean nothing to me. Do you understand? And you have no right to barge in here acting upset because I feed from others. Do you expect me to be monogamous to you? Because if you do, I'll tell you now, you will be sorely disappointed."

He was sure he'd gone too far but he couldn't stop himself. His defence mechanism had kicked in and his cold exterior was firmly in place. The monster was out, protecting whatever semblance of humanity he still had left from any form of heartache.

Sookie was sobbing now, her small frame shaking with fear, and Eric loathed himself. He let go of her wrists and turned his back, hearing her run from the office, from him.

* * *

Sookie reached her home to find Eric loitering on her porch. It was a sight she had seen many times but unlike before she felt no excitement.

"What?" she snapped.

"I came to apologise." He cringed at himself. God, what has she made me become?

"Okay." she said frostily.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, I was out of line. I went too far. I didn't mean to upset you, or scare you."

"I thought you enjoyed scaring me." she shot back, her voice cold as ice.

Eric sighed softly, looking down at the ground as he responded.

"I'm not good at this. The fact that you got an apology at all is nothing less than a miracle. I will not beg forgiveness, Sookie. I have told you I regret what happened, and if you accept it or not is up to you." he glanced up at her then back down to his feet before saying, "Goodnight."

* * *

By the third night he could feel Sookie was missing him. She was no longer as angry, but she was still upset. He wanted to go to her so badly, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He would not grovel like a dog.

He still felt despicable for apologising at all. He was above her, he didn't need to justify his actions.

Eric dismissed the human who had agreed to be his meal for the night and leant back in his chair. He longed for Sookie's taste. Every other human paled in comparison. Their flavour was just dull and lifeless now. He was going insane not seeing her, not touching her, not hearing her cry out for more of him. She consumed his thoughts, hounded his memories.

I can't believe she's gotten to me like this.


	10. Addiction

**To those who said Sookie should go out with Alcide for a bit, I just can't bring myself to do it! I thought about it, 'rawr rawr, jealousy', but I couldn't. Alcide doesn't really do anything for me. Am I weird? Lol I know he's super good looking, but he comes on screen and I just think 'blah'.**

It was a Wednesday evening and Merlotte's was slow, just the spattering of regulars who showed up every night without fail.

Sookie was leaning against the bar, bored, daydreaming, when the door opened. She glanced over, turned back to stare at the stag's head on the wall and then looked back to the door; the effect a comical double take.

Eric was stood looking around himself with interest at the small bar, so different in every way to his own, before his eyes landed on Sookie, causing heat to spread through her. He could smell her lust despite the distance between them and it took all of his concentration to keep himself controlled as he took in the sight of her in her tight white t-shirt and short black skirt. It had been over a week since he had seen her – nine days since he had felt her warmth, her tight, wet, pleasure.

Eric was ridiculously frustrated. He had found he'd lost his appetite for others, and it worried him. Yes, he would still feed on other women but he hadn't had sex with anyone other than Sookie since that first time he had with her. Nine days felt like forever for Eric right then. It was probably the longest he had ever gone without since he lost his virginity. His body was throbbing and the fact that Sookie was in a skirt tonight instead of the usual shorts made his mind race.

Without looking away from the waitress at the bar he sat down at one of the booths in her section.

Sookie swallowed almost audibly before striding over to him.

"What the hell are you doin' here? You don't even drink Tru Blood." she practically hissed in a hushed voice.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

After a brief pause Sookie stood up straight, retrieving her notebook from her apron pocket and said with a warm smile, "What can I get for you tonight?"

Eric was fascinated by the transition. It was like she had put on mask, covering all her anger and contempt with a bright, flawless smile. He could see it was false, the light in her eyes was absent, but to an onlooker – of which there were quite a few as every pair of eyes in the place was directed at them – it would look as though the two had never met before and she was just taking his order in the polite, friendly manner waitresses are paid to adopt.

She saw his curious expression and her smile dropped just slightly as she asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, "I'll have a bottle of your vile blood substitute."

Before she could stop herself she sat down opposite him.

"Why are you here, Eric? You've got plenty of Tru Blood at your bar, not that you touch the stuff." She was leaning over the table, speaking in a low conspiratorial tone that made Eric smile slightly.

He reached over, stroked the back of her hand softly as he spoke.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" he asked smoothly with twinkling eyes that almost hypnotised her. His words sent thrills through her but she was pretty sure he didn't mean it.

"No." she said truthfully, pulling her hand away. She didn't believe most of the things he said.

His face dropped just slightly and she wondered briefly if he really had missed her, if he really was sorry.

"How about that drink?" he replied after a short, heavy pause.

Sookie jumped up quickly and went to the bar to give Tara Eric's order. She was just glad Lafayette wasn't working tonight. She suddenly felt completely overwhelmingly guilty for lusting so feverishly after the man who did such terrible things to her best friend's cousin.

"Who's that?" Tara asked as they waited for his drink to warm up in the microwave, "He looks sorta familiar."

"His name's Eric." Sookie replied, avoiding any details of the vampire, "He's been in here once before."

"He a friend of Bill's?" Tara asked softly, as if Bill's name spoken too loudly was going to knock Sookie over or something.

"Not really." Understatement. They couldn't _stand_ each other.

The microwave pinged.

"How'd you know him then?" Tara pried as she handed Sookie the warm bottle.

"I'd rather not talk about him right now if I'm honest, Tara. Maybe another day." Sookie said quickly before turning away from her best friend and walking back to the vampire Sheriff. She knew he had been watching her the whole time and as she approached him the look in his eyes was making her knees weak.

Thoughts pushed against her shields relentlessly.

_Looks like Sookie's got a new fanger to fuck... God he's gorgeous... what a slut, jumping from vamp to vamp like that... bet she's a good ride, boy the things I'd do to that fine piece of arse... can't believe the size of him, I wonder if he's that big all over... it's not right and it's not decent... is it gay if the guy's a vampire?... I always thought she was a good Christian girl until she started doing vamps left, right and centre... looks like he's gonna drain her dry, can't say she don't deserve it, play with fire..._

_That girl's not got a goddamn lick of sense. Can't she see all that vampire wants to do is use her up just like the last one did? Shit, she just attracts trouble. _The last voice was Tara.

Sookie concentrated hard, squeezed her eyes shut as she placed the bottle in front of Eric. His hand touching her arm chased away all the intruding thoughts and she pulled in the silence of his mind.

With a sigh of relief she opened her eyes to see Eric looking at her intently, curiously.

"People being loud?" he asked, referring of course to their thoughts.

"Practically yellin'." She answered, exasperated.

"Have you had a break yet?"

"I haven't needed one; it's slow on a Wednesday."

"You seem to need one now." He seemed almost concerned but the lust was still ever present.

"You just wanna get me alone." she replied, pulling away from his touch, placing her hands on her hips, a look on her face that said 'I know what you're up to'.

Eric smiled, his eyes travelling down the length of her body. They came back up to Sookie's face with a lick of his lips and he said, "Can you blame me?"

"I am not goin' anywhere with you, Eric." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Sookie knew exactly what he had in mind and that _definitely_ wasn't going to happen, not after what he did, what he said, especially since she figured he was planning on it happening _here_, where anyone could catch them. Nuh-uh, not again.

It was almost the end of her shift anyway but she wasn't going to tell Eric that, even though she wanted him right then more than anything. She still hadn't forgiven him. And now she hated him even more for turning up there, looking the way he does, smelling _so_ good. Tempting her. The bastard.

"You're just no fun sometimes, Sookie." He almost pouted and Sookie couldn't help but smile at him.

Instantly she felt angry at herself for falling for his charms and she forced the grin away, looking down at the floor.

"You shouldn't have come here." she stated softly.

Eric rose from his seat, towering nearly a foot taller than her, and put his finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

The people in the bar were staring at them shamelessly, as if they were watching a play.

"I know you've missed me. I know you were glad when you turned to see me standing there. You may not have forgiven me, Sookie, and you may not believe me, but I _do_ regret upsetting you." His hand dropped from her chin to trail down her arm to her waist and he leant in, his lips a hair's breadth from her ear, knowing his cool breathe on her hot skin drove her crazy, "And I can help remind you how well we move together. I know just how much you want that, how much you want me right now."

Sookie blushed violently and stepped away from Eric, practically stumbling back. She felt a hand at the small of her back and tensed briefly before she heard Sam's voice.

"I think you should go, Eric. I don't appreciate you makin' my staff uncomfortable."

Eric looked at Sam as if he was something unpleasant and sticky on the bottom of his shoe.

"Is the dog your new knight in shining armour? I thought you'd grown out of that." he stated, his voice its usual light, amused song.

"No, Eric, women usually like it when men are nice to them." Sam said, clearly disgusted by the vampire. He hated what he was doing to Sookie, hated that it seemed she couldn't stop. That perhaps she didn't want it to stop.

Eric gave Sookie a quirk of his eyebrow and said knowingly, "Usually."

Both he and Sookie knew full well that she liked it when he was rough with her, when he was obnoxious and mean. That way she didn't have to fear that she would fall in love with him. It was as if he knew; whenever she felt herself becoming close to him he would do, or say, something to make her hate him. They kept each other at arm's length because they were both scared of emotional attachments.

"Will you stop?" Sookie yelled at Eric, her anger sudden and bright, "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you playin' these games with me! I know you came here tonight to get under my skin, well guess what, Eric? You've succeeded, well done!"

Eric's expression hadn't changed in the slightest at her outburst, he still wore his mildly amused curiosity, and it just fanned the flames of her rage. She stormed away to Sam's office to get her things and then went out the employee exit, marching towards her car as if she was about to smash it to pieces.

When she reached her home she found Eric leaning casually against the fence of her porch and she stormed past him to the door, unlocked it, put her keys back in her bag and was turning the handle when she was pulled away, the screen door slamming limply against the doorframe.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" she screamed as he spun her round.

A soft growl rumbled in his chest, a purr. He liked it when she struggled, when she resisted, when she put up a fight. He liked the bright fire in her eyes and the scorching warmth of her flushed skin. She smelled so good, hot and bad-tempered and aroused. He knew she wanted him, even if she said otherwise. And he was more than willing to oblige.

"You said it yourself Sookie, I came here to get under your skin." he sang, his fingers trailing up her arm before he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him.

He pushed his lips firmly against hers and for the briefest moment she almost gave in to him, but her fury was red hot and she pushed as hard as she could against Eric's chest. He stepped back slightly and she slapped him with as much force as she could muster across his perfect face, satisfied by the loud noise the contact caused, though he didn't even flinch and her hand throbbed painfully.

"I hate your fuckin' guts, Eric Northman!" she shouted viciously.

Sookie shoved into his chest again, her brain telling her to keep him away, before her body quickly took control, overthrowing her mind, and she grabbed his t-shirt pulling him back to her forcefully, desperately.

All the pent up frustration and anger and lust from seeing him at Merlotte's crashed into her and their lips crushed together in an angry kiss, their tongues fighting each other, all heat and passion and rage. Sookie pulled at Eric's hair as he grabbed at her t-shirt so hard it almost tore apart in his hands.

"God," she spoke against his lips when she finally needed to breathe, "I really hate you." She almost cried at her situation. Her voice was desperate, wanting him to believe her, _needing_ him to believe her.

He set down hard, wet kisses along her neck, "I know." he said softly as he travelled across her skin, nipping and sucking, raising love bites with his force.

The small click of his fangs rang in her ears, the sound she loved, the sound that filled her body with an ache of anticipation and set her heart racing in excitement.

Her breathing was heavy, coming in short, sharp gasps as his hands slid up her thighs beneath her skirt to rip her underwear clean away. She didn't try to stop him, didn't protest, instead her hands went down to the button of his jeans, pulling them down just enough to release his length from its denim prison, desperate to get rid of the empty space that had been gnawing at her.

He moved in a blur, pushed her up against the wall, pulled her legs up around him, and entered her, lowering her down slowly, savouring the feeling of her warmth enveloping him inch by deliriously heavenly inch. It seemed like forever before she had taken all of him and he almost came right then.

She had missed him so much, the feel of him moving inside her, and a warm sense of completion flooded her as he filled her. Relief. Relief from the nagging frustration and cruel, clawing hole in her chest.

Eric's grip on Sookie's thighs was hard and aggressive as he pushed into her roughly, over and over, punishing her for making him feel this way. And she loved it. The pain he was causing mixed in beautifully with the pleasure to become something which overwhelmed her completely.

He took her hair in his hand, pulled her head to the side harshly, exposing the smooth tan of her neck.

He craved her, every waking moment. All he could think of was satisfying this addiction, when he would get his next fix.

Why the hell can't I help myself? Why can't I give her up? he thought before sinking his fangs deeply into that thick, delicious artery.

She tasted _so_ good. So much more than merely human. A sharp, sweet flavour. She tasted of soft kindness and deep, dark sin.

Wave after wave crashed down upon her body, drowning her. Pleasure, pain, hate, need, lust and anger and fear at the overpowering feeling that she isn't going to be able to stop, that she's never going to escape Eric Northman. That she didn't want to.

Tears had rolled down her cheeks at the intensity of the combination of emotions, at the inexplicable pleasure he attacked her body with, and he kissed them away, licking his lips after each kiss, savouring the taste of every part of her.

He set her down gently on her feet, his hands holding her up by her waist, his eyes doing that thing they do.

"I really did miss you, you know." he said softly, genuinely, before he could stop the words.

There was a long, increasingly tense pause. A single new tear rolled down Sookie's flushed cheek.

"Damn you, Eric," she whispered eventually, her voice wavering, "Why can't I give you up?"

Sookie ran into her house, as best she could on her unsteady legs, leaving a slightly bewildered Eric stood on her porch, zipping up his fly.

* * *

**A note to those who said Eric's apology in the previous chapter was rubbish:**

**I know, right! Bloody men.**

**But honestly, did you expect a heartfelt, sincere, moving apology from _Eric Northman_? Please, the man's probably never apologised for anything in his life. He doesn't know how to apologise. He's stubborn and proud and in my opinion if he'd have been any more fervent in expressing his regret it would have been seriously out of character. In fact, I was a little worried it was a bit ooc for him to say sorry at all.**

**So, there was a reason, it wasn't just me being crap at writing apologies ^_^ That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! =P**

**Hope you enjoyed their not-really-making-up-at-all-but-almost-sort-of chapter =]**

**Now I'm going to have a bit of a mild ramble, if you don't mind.**

**I've been in the situation where the guy you're completely into does something shitty. You try to hate him, maybe even succeed, and then he turns up looking all uurrrggghhhh and smelling _really_ good and you crumble. Sookie, like us all, is only human, and come on, could you resist Eric? I bloody couldn't. Plus, angry sex is really quite enjoyable =P**


	11. Forgiven

Sookie peered around the door, her heart thudding wildly in her chest when the wood moved to reveal Eric's soft smile.

Last night was crazy. She had no clue what she felt for the man stood on her porch. But as soon as he spoke, she definitely knew what her body thought of him.

"Sookie, my sweet. Are you coming out to play?" His voice was a velvet purr.

The man had complete control over Sookie's body, always knowing just how to approach her, exactly the right tone to use to turn her knees to jelly and make her underwear soaked with lust.

She opened the door a little wider, her eyes glued to his, and to an onlooker it would probably look like he was glamouring her.

Her chest rose and fell heavily, her lips slightly parted, hers eyes shining. Eric thought she looked divine, irresistible, beautiful in the soft, silver moonlight.

"Are you going to give me the chance to make it up to you? I can at least _try_ to get you to forgive me, can't I?" he asked in a low, sinful voice that promised mind-blowing, earth shattering pleasures.

Sookie thought about it for a moment, contemplating whether letting him turn her brain into mush and body into pure bliss would be worth letting him back in. I've already kind of let him back in, she told herself, He got his way last night.

She opened the door fully as she said, "Only if you try_ really_ hard." and stepped over the threshold onto her porch.

* * *

Sookie was lay on her porch, wearing nothing but Eric's leather jacket, hoping to God nobody was planning on popping by for an impromptu visit tonight as Eric kissed his way down her naked body. The air was cool this time of year, and her vampire even colder, but nothing could chase away the fire that Eric had lit under her skin.

His tongue swiped across her hard nipple briefly, the wetness left behind caused it to tingle and throb in the cold. Each time his mouth left her body and the cool breeze chilled the moisture left by his tongue, it only served to make the heat inside her grow more intense.

She lifted her hips impatiently as he nibbled the skin of her lower stomach, her soft, excited sighs leaving her mouth in plumes of hot white air.

Eric kissed and bit the inside of Sookie's thighs, loving the low, wound-up moans of tension that it caused. But he wouldn't tease _too_ much, not tonight. He was going to make sure that by the time he was done, she would be a puddle on the floor.

He thrust his tongue deep into her, the coolness of his skin contrasting almost painfully with the heat inside her, but instead of chasing it away, it only seemed to fan the flames even further.

He slipped his tongue up, spreading her wetness, to her most sensitive point, rolling over it softly as he slid his fingers slowly into her. It was the only time he was gentle with her, when using the soft muscle of his mouth.

When he hooked his fingers Sookie's whole body twitched in response, and again, and again, in a teasingly slow rhythm, his tongue dancing in perfect time with the beat his hand played.

She could feel the tension growing steadily, gradually building more and more, and she knew that when she eventually reached her end, it would be blindingly beautiful.

He touched her in a way that when her orgasm finally came it seemed to last for hours. Her body tensed, her back arching up, her muscles shaking with the wondrous release. It was so overwhelming that she couldn't make any noise above a strangled squeak.

The wave of euphoria that she had become addicted to washed over her, but Eric didn't let up. His movements continued, just as gentle, building her back up slowly until she was there again, quivering, managing an almost moan. He was relentless, continuing his efforts, the slow, torturous, agonisingly wonderful massage of his tongue sliding against her perfectly, his long fingers stroking mercilessly against that magic spot inside.

When she felt her third time wash over her she thought she was going to pass out. She lay, exhausted, sweating and shaking with aftershocks and the cold, but when she realised he still wasn't going to stop she gasped, "Please, Eric, no more. I think I'm gonna die."

At this he chuckled quietly, looking up the length of her body, catching her brown eyes in his gaze.

"You forgive me then?"

They were suddenly face to face, their noses touching, and he rubbed his gently across hers. I just got an Eskimo kiss from Eric Northman. Her thoughts were sluggish but her brain still managed to be shocked.

She could feel how hard he was through his jeans and despite the fact that she felt like she was going to faint, she wanted more than anything to hear his moans of pleasure her body always conjured. She wanted to make him lose control of himself, as he always made her.

"No." she grinned and a low growl rumbled in his chest, a growl of pure desire.

She tried to unbutton his jeans but her hands weren't working.

"I don't want to wear you out, lamb." he whispered in an unnecessarily seductive tone, "Would you like me to wake you up a little?"

"How?" she asked, suspicious.

"Drink my blood." Somehow it was a suggestion, a command and a plea all at once.

The excitement in his eyes was captivating. He loved the feel of a beautiful woman drinking his blood, and it showed very clearly on his face.

"Okay." she grinned mischievously, knowing he was going to enjoy it.

Eric unbuttoned his jeans and she felt him, ready to invite himself in. He pushed his tongue against his extended fang and pressed his lips firmly to Sookie's. His blood was hot and sweet, it tasted like a deliciously gluttonous dessert you just know you shouldn't have but order anyway because you feel like being naughty.

He tasted sinful.

She had never taken the time to really taste him in Dallas, all she could think of was saving his life and how gross it was and how hard his muscles were.

The sounds he made now though spurred her on even more and she sucked hard on his tongue, pulling every drop she could.

The wound healed and he pushed in, even harder than usual, the excitement taking him over and making him lose control. His thrusts were inhumanly fast, he drove into her without pause or mercy, and she absorbed them easily, wanting more, each thrust taking her closer. When she fell over the edge, the waves of pleasure consuming her, he was quick to follow in his excitement, striking at her throat as a predator does its prey.

He collapsed on top of her, still holding most of his weight on his elbows, and lapped languidly at the puncture wounds.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he rumbled. He didn't sound concerned.

"Yes. But I enjoyed it." she replied, lazily stroking her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm. Good." Her fingers felt soothing, comfortable.

They lay that way, wrapped in each other, Eric's weight pressing down on Sookie comfortingly, his chest expanding and relaxing unnecessarily in a slow, calm rhythm, until Sookie's back began to ache from the hard, wooden floor.

Reluctantly they let go of one another and Sookie dressed slowly, unsteady, not quite wanting Eric to leave just yet but hesitant about inviting him in. Her mind raced. And raced. Did he care about her? Did she care about him? She was almost certain she did, and even after what happened in his office, the things he had said to her, she thought he did care for her. It was the way he looked at her.

Sookie stopped at the doorway and turned to say, "If I say I haven't forgiven you yet, will you come back tomorrow?"

A wicked grin spread across Eric's face. She had the face of an angel, but inside her mind was a lustful little devil.

He closed the gap between them, wrapped her small waist up in his arms, placed a soft, chaste kiss on her swollen lips and said, "If you say you _have_ forgiven me, I'll come back tomorrow."

Sookie smiled brightly.

"Then I forgive you, Eric."


	12. Insatiable

**Just a short one.**

**By the way, I've only just noticed how many reviews this story has gotten!**

**Thank you so much! *Gushes***

The knock on the door had Sookie up in a shot, dropping her book to the floor in her excitement.

Sookie opened the door and literally jumped Eric, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deep and passionate and fervent.

They had been craving each other more and more. It terrified them both. But that day Sookie's mind had been on Eric non-stop and as soon as the sun had set she had been waiting eagerly for his arrival.

Eric lowered them down onto the porch decking, kissing Sookie with as much fervour as she was kissing him. He moaned low in her mouth, excitement bubbling as he was finally going to get his fix for the night. His paperwork – which he just couldn't put off any more – had seemed infinite and when he had finally finished he rushed here full speed, the feeling of Sookie's lust driving him crazy. She had been insatiable these past few nights, and he absolutely loved it.

He wasted no time with the removal of clothes, the night air was too cold this time of year for that anyway. Sookie unbuttoned his jeans with a speed that surprised him and as soon as he was free he pushed her underwear aside, not bothering to remove them, and drove himself into her quickly, impatiently.

The sounds she made when he entered her that way sent primal thrills through his entire body, spurring him on and increasing his tempo.

In the distance, shielded by the trees, unnoticed through the heavy fog of lust that shrouded the pair, there stood two dark figures, watching the scene.

The first figure, a woman with snow white skin and deep brown hair, wore a wide smirk on her unnaturally red lips. The second figure, a man with skin equally pale and hair equally dark, had tears of crimson streaming down his sharp face from eyes dark with despair and rage.

He was glued to the spot, frozen and silenced by a command he could not disobey, watching his love with the man he hated above all; all except one. The woman stood beside him, the woman who loved him so deeply and could never truly be loved by him in return, was imprinted in a dark corner of his wasted soul. William Compton hated Lorena Krasiki above all else, and at the same time he had a love for her that all other loves paled to in comparison. He was inexplicably tied to her, unable to escape, and now he had lost the will to even continue trying.

"Oh God, Eric!"

Sookie's strained voice echoed around the clearing, Eric's deep timbre joining it, keeping it company in the cold November air.

* * *

**You're all going to hate me for this but I think I'll be taking a short break from writing. My job is coming to an end in a _week_! And I _still_ haven't found a new one. Curse you, recession! So I'm going to have to do some serious job hunting if I want to avoid going back on the dole, which I really do.**

**I'm very sorry!**


End file.
